Expected
by MidnightxRed
Summary: The two figures remained on the hill unmoving and seemingly oblivious to the tensions whirling around them.


The wind howled it's fury as it drove the rain down onto the two figures standing on top of the hill. The two figures were little more than darker shadows against the complete darkness of the night in the country, the stars that were usually seen twinkling in the sky were cowering behind the oppressive clouds that covered the horizon as far as the eye could see. The trees quivered in fright as spears of lightening sparked into life and crisscrossed their way across the night sky as they were chased quickly by the thunder booming overhead. The grass trembled as the wind's fury grew and the tension in the air reached a crescendo, yet the two figures remained on the hill unmoving and seemingly oblivious to the tensions whirling around them.

One of the figures began to speak but was cut short as the wind scattered their words and the thunder growled it's anger at their presence. With a slight grumble and a flick of their wand the figure began again and their words made it to the figure standing motionless in front of them.

"You knew this day would come."

The first figure spoke in an almost bored tone of voice. Though the darkness made discerning features nigh on impossible it was clear that this speaker was male and his posture suggested that he was calm, yet a slight stiffness to his shoulders conveyed an underlying tension and a readiness for action should it be required.

The remaining figure did not reply. The wind howled and whipped their cloaks around them. The rain continued on relentlessly. The lightening flashed and the thunder boomed, yet the second figure continued to remain silent. The second figure stood facing the first with a distance of 6 strides between them. The second figure was female and her posture was not as calm as the first's, her shoulders were slightly too high and her hands did not hang naturally by her sides but were pressed stiffly against her body with one hand gripping her wand. The tension in her posture was greater than the first figure, but unlike the first figure her body language did not indicate that she was prepared for any action that could occur – the hand on the wand was merely a nervous gesture.

The two remained silent as they observed and noted the stance of the figure opposite them. The wind picked up and swirled around them, grabbing their cloaks and tugging on the second figure's long hair, howling it's fury as it's efforts were once again ignored. In answer to this howl the lightening flared overhead and the thunder rumbled it's displeasure, this did no good as the figures remained motionless.

"You shouldn't be surprised, it was always meant to end like this."

The first figure spoke again, his tone just as bored as before but this time a slight amusement could be heard. His head tilted to the side slightly as he observed the woman standing opposite him; at his words a slight shift in her posture could be seen, the stiffness to her shoulder's increased and the hand grasping the wand clenched slightly. If they had met in daylight he would have seen her knuckles turn white and an annoyed scowl flicker across her face in response to his amusement. It suited both of them that it was dark, neither party could clearly see the emotions on the other one's face, if they could it would only speed up their encounter and bring it to a hasty and untimely end.

"I – I'm not surprised."

She wasn't fooling either of them. He hadn't missed the slight tremor to her voice and the forced calm only served to highlight her surprise, not mask it as she had hoped. She was never able to lie to him. Her posture changed once more as her back straightened and her head lifted higher in an attempt to fake an air of calm control. A slight chuckle traveled across the space between them and her hands clenched in fury as she realized he could see right through her mask – even in the complete darkness that surrounded them.

"You never could lie to me _darling_."

The stress on the last word and slight sneer to his voice did not escape her attention. A faint doubt occurred to her as she questioned whether anything he had ever said or done had been true. As her doubt increased her shoulder's drooped noticeably which wasn't lost on the man in front of her. Every action, every whispered promise, every word he had ever said was brought into question and her resolve weakened before his eyes.

An unpleasant grin spread across his face – she couldn't see it but he just couldn't help himself, his wicked glee grew and blossomed in his chest as he watched the woman in front of him droop as her strength left her. Her posture reminded him of an insolent child who had not yet learned the importance of how their appearance affects how they look in the eyes of others. Her form was slouched; not in a casual way but in an expression of sorrow and defeat, it suited her.

"It's a shame really. It was fun, you and I. However, it's served it's purpose. I no longer need you and we can't have you running off to expose my secrets now, can we?"

His words dripped with poisoned honey and they caused her to flinch and wither slightly. She couldn't accept that it had all been a lie. She had trusted him, put her faith in him and he had used her as a means to an end? She couldn't believe him, yet his tone held an air of finality and killed off the reply that had started to form on her lips. She couldn't believe him, yet she knew he was telling the truth. With a grim resolve she straightened her spine and met his gaze as best she could in the smothering darkness. His shadow had moved closer towards her, that much was certain, but his features remained lost in the darkness, it was better this way – she could not have coped with the smirk that would have shone triumphantly on his face.

"It'll all be over soon, _my dearest_."

He advanced slowly as the thunder clapped ominously and the wind shrieked it's terror. Her grip on her wand had loosened as her resolve had left her. She did not raise her wand or make any attempt at defending herself. It would be pointless, she could not escape this – she could not escape _him_.

His eyes flashed with barely repressed excitement as he raised his wand and pointed it at her chest. He was ready for this, he had been ready for this eventuality from the very beginning and it was finally here. His smile grew as he felt his magic focus on his wand and the words formed on his lips.

"_Avada kedavra"_

The feel of the dark spell had been intoxicating. It left him trembling as his magic rushed through him and towards his target. He was not prepared for the twisted joy brought on by the rush of dark magic, but he should have expected it – there is a reason why the Dark Arts are so addictive.

A flash of green, vibrant and full of life as it took her own life from her. The green light lit up her face in the moments before her death and he had seen her grim resolve – she could not escape it, but she had been ready. He respected that about her, a Gryffindor through and through, brave right up to the very end.


End file.
